The Golden Trio Drabble Collection
by Selayne
Summary: Challenge: Write either a drabble or a collection of drabbles on a group of characters. So far I have used the following prompts: Red, misunderstood, smile, favourite, love, escape and green.
1. Red

**Red**

It was so much red. Everywhere she went, she couldn't se anything else. And there, lying cold and white as ice, covered with the red sticky mass, was the one she loved most. Screaming, yelling, it just wouldn't stop. Why she hadn't told him that she loved him, in ways a sister never would love a brother, she didn't know. The sun was burning, and then it died in a red chaos. "Hermione!" someone yelled, but she didn't care. Ron was dead, and she screamed, she ran, and she jumped into the red burning mass who was the sun.

She opened her eyes, and she was relieved. It was over for now, until she again had to sleep.

_AN: So, this is the first thing I'm posting here. it's a drabble, and a challenge "Write either a drabble or a collection of drabbles on a group of characters". I'm probably going to post more drabbles from this challenge. The group is btw the golden trio._

_claim: Sorry for all the write errors. English is not the language I'm best on, and this was not betaed. Plus I often have typing errors (also in my own language, lol). But thaks for the help at making me a better writer! :)_


	2. Misunderstood

**Misunderstood**

They always taught he loved red hair and freckles, that he would some day melt by looking into brown hazel eyes. And it was right, he could drown in hazel eyes and red hair turned on his inner fire. When his favourite Weasley was out flying on the broom, he knew he wanted to ride the other boy's broom too. And there was the big problem.


	3. Smile

**Smile**

When he smiled, nothing else mattered. How a smile could mean so much, no one knew. But every day, when she looked into his green eyes, and he smiled, she could do nothing but smile back. Days he didn't smile, everything was wrong. Then again, she knew she could never tell how she felt. Their friendship was to important, and how can you make the one you love choose between the girl who loved him or his best friend who loved the girl who loved him? She couldn't understand how she could be the smartest witch on their age, when the thing she felt was so stupid.

_AN: So, I found out in the two first drabbles Ron was the loved one, and I wanted to do another loved person. Also found out all my drabbles so far is about love, do think I should write a drabble where the main thing isn't love? _


	4. Favourite

**Favourite**

_"Books are the quietest and most faithful friends, they are the most accessible and wise advisors, and the most patient teachers" -_ Charles W. Eliot

"I will go and check it in the .." I said, but before I could complete my sentence Harry and Ron both said "The library," and looked amused. Knowing me well, and thinking of me as a super smart nerd, they always knew I would go to the library to solve my problems.

But they just didn't understand. Every time I went to the library, found a new book or one of my old favourites, sitting down in one of my favourite well used easy-chair. I could get completely lost inside a world that I was a part of, a world that was only fiction or a world who existed a long time ago. It was the endless options, and books, the fantastic books, gave me the answer to all my questions. Old dusty books who were written in ways that challenged me to understand them, or new fresh books, who smelled like ink and new cut paper, telling me about the newest discoveries. All problems where forgotten when you read a book, instead, the emotions the book gave you took over. Libraries were indeed my favourite place on earth.


	5. Love

_Warning: Spoiler from Deathly Hallows._

**Love**

He knew, that his best friend always would be better. He tried to think that Hermione would see him, not the famous "chosen one", but se the person standing in the shadow of the boy-who-lived. Even his family loved Harry more, and if he had come home, they would just have been disappointed. Some of them would maybe even hate him for letting his friend down. After he had taken of the horux and left, he had started to think trough things, and found out he had to go back. After all, even if Hermione didn't love him, he would always love her.

_AN: My first drabble with Ron's point of view (Yeah, I know. It sucked). I think it is easiest to write Hermione POV, maybe because she's a girl, or maybe because she's the character I feel most connected to. Don't know if I will do all the 20 prompts on the list, but I will try. Review and make me happy, and please tell if I have write errors ;D_


	6. Escape

**Escape**

Everyone expected so much from him. Wherever he went, people would look at him, and their eyes said "Why haven't you saved us yet?" Even when his friends looked at him, all he could se was expectations for what he would do next.

The only time he felt free, was when he had the wind blowing in his face, and a broom underneath him. At the time he never had the chance to just go flying, and he could never escape everyone's expectations. Never escape the responsibility. Never be free.


	7. Green

_AN: So, this is more a poem than a drabble, but I have writers block, are empty of ideas at the moment, and haven't posted anything on a very long time. If you think this I really bad, I will delete it and try to think out something else for this plot._

**Green**

They both had green eyes. On the size of tennis balls and hidden behind glasses.

They both lived with awful families. Like a slave and almost like a slave.

They both was brave. They fight for what was right and sacrificed them self.

They both had green eyes. Dobby died and Harry survived.

They both will always be in our hearts.


	8. The End

**AN:** I didn't write all the prompts, but I have lost the forum where it was writtend, and it been so long since I last wrote. So, this is now completed. Maybe I will continue some time, but not now.

Thanks for the reviews. I will probably write a oneshot femslash story soon, for those who are interested.


End file.
